


Good and Evil

by Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge



Series: Harry Potter Crack Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crack, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Tea, Wands, Why Did I Write This?, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge
Summary: Voldemort visits Dumbledore.





	Good and Evil

_July 22, 1996_

The word that Voldemort had come back from the dead was out. Cornelius Fudge, due to the public's cries and outrage of this news, resigned his post as Minister of Magic. Everyone feared for their lives, no matter what their stance on muggle-borns was.

Albus Dumbledore walked outside onto his freshly mowed lawn. He took a deep breath, smelling the flowers and water of the outside world. To say he loved his home is an understatement. He was secluded from everyone else. He thrived in his privacy and quiet home. He could think properly and not feel pressured by anyone, which was a relief from what he had to endure the previous year.

Just as he turned around to walk into his cabin like home, he heard a crack from behind him.

"Albus, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dealing with the nasty Ministry?" a male voice questioned.

Dumbledore turned around and looked into the red eyes of the man in front of him.

"Hello Tom. To answer your questions simply, my business is not needed at the ministry," he replied with his hands behind his back like always.

Tom took a few steps toward Dumbledore, his black cloak billowing due to the wind.

"I've been meaning... to ask for a favor from you."

"Really? After our duel in the Ministry Atrium, I presumed you wouldn't speak with me again."

"Do you mind if go inside your home?" Tom asked faster than you can say Quidditch.

"Of course, if you'll follow me," Albus answered hesitantly, turning around and walking inside his house.

He led Tom into the living room and convinced Tom to sit on his scarlet sofa in front of the closed fireplace. He walked into his kitchen to get tea and sherbet lemons, his favorite sweet. As much as he loved using magic, he like to do home tasks as a muggle would.

As he brewed the tea, he reminisced all the moments he shared with Tom Riddle. He remembered he met him at the orphanage over 59 years prior. He hadn't believed in magic, but he knew he was different. Now here he was, sitting on Albus Dumbledore's sofa in a secluded area where he would be hard to find.

Albus walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a tray in his hands. When he approached his house guest, he braked his walking.

Tom was looking the other direction with his right leg over his left leg, which revealed his garter belt.

Albus carefully placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down to the right of Tom.

"So Tom," Albus started to gain the other's attention, "What favor do want from me?"

"Well, I believe you already know, Albus," Tom purred as he placed his hand Dumbledore's thigh.

"If I had already known, why would there be a reason for me to ask?" Albus mentioned, glancing down at his thighs.

"Well, by now you should know," Tom replied with a soft pat on Dumbledore's thigh.

Albus breathed in sharply and slowly breathed out. If he had to be honest, he would agree that Tom was always quite attractive, even after he was left without a nose. The 45 year age difference would never stop either of the men.

"How about we... take this to the bedroom?" Tommy said seductively.

"Great idea, Tom. Follow me."

Albus stood up and led Tom toward the only bedroom in the cabin. He closed the door behind him and started to strip his clothes off without turning around. After he was fully nude, he turned around to find Tom laying nude on the satin sheets of the bed in a provocative position.

"Like what you see, professor?" Tom slurred with a wiggle of his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Very much, Mr. Riddle," Albus answered.

With that, he approached Tom and raised him up by grabbing his arms so that he was sitting up. He leaned in toward the noseless stud and pressed his lips against the other man's lips. He tasted like blood and smelt like sulfur. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pushed him down onto the smooth bed.  
  


_2 hours later because no smut for you perverted children (jk jk)_

Albus and Tom finally finished and were fast asleep in each other's arms. Suddenly, Albus opened his eyes. He felt like he had forgotten something. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember what he could've possibly forgotten.

"Oh, I remember now. I left the sherbet lemon and tea out in the living room," he muttered, not wanting to wake up the man beside him.

He considered getting up or using the accio spell to get the tea and sweet. He decided not to, for he was exhausted and needed to rest. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had had a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some smut for this but idk.


End file.
